


Their Leader

by Moon_Blitz



Category: Continuum (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Drabble, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Blitz/pseuds/Moon_Blitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Sonya, the impossible is now reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Leader

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WingedFlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedFlight/gifts).



> Written for the 3 Sentence Ficathon over on Dreamwidth.

With hatred and grief burning in her stomach, Sonya faces the rest of the group.

She never asked for this responsibility, although she realizes now that Kagame had been grooming her for the role the entire time. As their eyes settle on her, she speaks the words that will either unite them or tear them apart: "Kagame's dead, so that means I'm in charge now."


End file.
